


Small hands

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alec can sing, Alecs a good big brother, Big Brother Alec, Blood, De-aging, Demons, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, I dont actually now if hes older than Izzy or not but now that shes two he is so whatevr, Izzy's pov, Jace ships Malec, M/M, Magnus loves making Alec blush, Malec sort of go on a date, Platonic bed sharing, Potions, Sibling Fluff, Whump, because hes not blind, de-aged Izzy, for a little bit - Freeform, jace is a good big brother, jace worries about alec, little Izzy lightwood, little shadow hunters, lullubys, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy's hit with a de-aging spell and Alec takes care of her. Sibling fluff with some Malec</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the fandom and I've never read the books so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. Please let me know if there's something I need to know, I appreciate any help you can offer. I alreay love Alec and Malec is my OTP i love those two precious flowers.

Alec fired an arrow into the demons chest before it could finish its leap to Izzy. The girl smiled, finishing off another demon who had attacked her from the front. 

“Thanks big brother but I had that.”

Alec fired another arrow, this one behind him, right through the eye of a demon whom he hadn’t even bothered to turn around for. He smiled back at his little sister.

“I know you did.”

Jace kicked the last demon hard enough to send it toppling backwards, impaling itself on Izzy’s ready blade. 

Jace and Izzy started advancing towards the rouge warlock that had been causing so much trouble, while Alec hung back, bow and arrow aimed to the ready in case he tried anything. 

Izzy was confident as always, strutting towards the warlock with a smug look, and while Jace was smiling he had his blade raised to the ready. The warlock was trapped, drained of magic with no place to run. A desperate look was in his eye, one that made Alec tense because someone who was that desperate would do anything, and warlocks always had tricks up their sleeves. 

The mission was to bring the warlock in but when Alec saw the potion bottle being thrown he fired, the arrow hitting its mark and sending the Warlock down. Alec watched in horror, mouth open in a yell and feet already moving forward because the potion bottle had been thrown at Izzy. The glass shattered in front of her and the shadow hunter was instantly enveloped in light and smoke. 

Alec shouted his sisters name, about to reach into the smoke for her when Jace pulled him back. Alec only managed to wrestle his arm out of his brothers grip after the smoke cleared, revealing Izzy on the floor looking dazed. 

The elder Lightwood pulled away from Jace to kneel beside his little sister, placing a hand on her back to steady her swaying. 

“Izzy? You okay?”

The girl nodded though she still looked shaken.

“Yeah, I think so. Whatever he threw at me was probably jut meant as a distraction.”

Jace sighed in relief from behind the two brunets. 

“Or it was just a dud. He was almost completely drained of magic.”

Jace looked towards the body of the warlock, Alec’s arrow standing up from its chest.

“Looks like we won’t be getting that information out of him like we wanted.”

Alec nodded, face emotionless as always. “We should still take him back to the institute, and Izzy you need to be checked over in case the potion did something to you that we can’t see yet.”

“I’m fine Alec. Let’s just get this done and go home.”

...............................................

Alec had stayed with Izzy till she had been cleared from the infirmary. She had declared she was fine, that he worried too much. He had frowned and watched her walk to her room, to bed. She looked okay and she wasn’t swaying like she had been. She’d be fine. The shadow hunter had gone to bed, exhausted from the days mission, only to be plagued by dreams of Izzy disappearing into the smoke of the potion. She’d disappear with a scream and had been gone when the smoke cleared. Alec woke with a start, muscles tense, and shook the images from his mind. Izzy was fine he had seen her himself. 

The Lightwood threw his blankets off and was just climbing out of bed when there came a tapping at the door. 

“Come in.”

There was a pause before the tapping started again. Sighing, the shadow hunter walked to the door and opened it only to be greeted by….nothing. 

Alec frowned, eyebrows furrowing over his bright eyes before he heard a squeak from the floor. A little girl was standing at his feet, wrapped in a blanket and smiling up at him, small enough that her head had to be titled right back to see him from where she stood. Her bare feet tapping the floor as she started bouncing in excitement. 

“Alec!”

Her long dark hair flew everywhere and she smiled so big he could see all of her teeth. She looked to be only a few years old but he knew immediately who it was.

“Izzy?”

The girl lifted a hand and made grabby hands at Alec, her other hand gripped to the blanket around her. Alec frowned and bent down to pick her up like she obviously wanted. He held her to his chest and looked down at her as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. 

“Big brother’s so biiiiiig.”

Alec couldn’t stop the smile that overtook his face. As bad as this situation was it was hard to deny how adorable she was. His little sister was suddenly a child again and at the moment all she seemed to want to do was cuddle with her big brother. Mother wouldn’t be happy. The Clave would certainly have something to say about this. 

Alec hugged the squirming girl back and carried her with him as he made his way to his phone. Holding Izzy with one hand as she played with his hair, the boy dialed the one person he knew that could fix this. 

“Hey Magnus I….. no this isn’t about that. I know we haven’t had that dinner yet but I need your help. Could you just come to the institute please? Discreetly if you can, just meet me in my room. Magnus…. No not for that…. I can’t explain it right now but it’s not for that.”

Alec blushed furiously at what Magnus was suggesting but finally got a cheeky “I’ll be there soon” from the warlock. Alec shook his head and looked at Izzy as she placed her little hands on his cheeks. 

“I hope you didn’t hear any of that.”

She only giggled and kissed his nose which made him smile wider. Alec sat on his bed and held Izzy on his lap as he started tickling her, her squirming and giggled squeals making the usually resigned shadow hunter laugh himself as his little sister exploded into laughter.  
He loved his sister, he had never hid that, it was just always hard to bond with her over anything other than killing demons. She got mad at him because he never talked to her about his personal life, he didn’t talk about his personal life with anyone it wasn’t just her, but now that she was little again they could spend time together just playing. It was nice. 

Alec stopped tickling her and waited till she caught her breath again before talking. 

“Izzy do you know what happened? Is this because of the potion?”

The girl looked up at him and laughed while slapping her tiny palms on his cheeks. Alec smiled again and decided she probably had a mind that matched the age of her body. 

Sparks came from the wall next to Alecs bed and a purple wall of swirls and light appeared, flickering and warping as Magnus stepped through it. The warlock was smiling and looked appreciatively at Alec in his sweat pants and t-shirt before focusing on little Izzy. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had such young children in the institute. Who’s this?”

Alec tugged his little sisters hands away from his face and raised his eyebrows at Magnus.

“This is Izzy.”

The warlock titled his head, confused and a little disappointed.

“This is why you called me. Had a bit of a mix-up with some runes did you?”

Alec shook his head, watching Magnus as he sat on the bed beside them.

“We were after a rouge warlock last night and Izzy got hit with some potion. Nothing happened and she seemed fine but this morning she came to my door like this. I was hoping you could help.”

Magnus smiled, crossing his legs and gesturing with his painted fingers and jeweled hands. 

“To be honest I am a little disappointed you didn’t call me to do something else. We are in your bedroom after all and such a lovely bed. But yes I will do everything I can do to help return your sister to normal.”

Alec blushed again and looked away from Magnus to stop from smiling. 

Magnus smiled, pleased at Alec’s reaction before leaning down a little to look at the little girl in Alec's lap.

“Let’s have a look at you my dear Isabelle.” 

Izzy sat on Alec’s knees as the warlock swirled his glowing hands around her, Alec had to hold her little fidgety hands with his so that she didn’t try and grab the blue flames of magic flowing from Magnus.

The warlock sighed and gave his hands to Izzy to play with as he produced light from them to entertain her. 

“The potion had taken her back to her child self. She is free from all her runes and will have the mind of her child self. I cannot reverse this particular spell but it will wear off within a few days. She’ll return to herself, most likely in her sleep, and be fine. Take it as an opportunity to spend some time with her.”

Alec held his sisters tummy as she slapped at Magnus’ hands. 

“Thank you Magnus. I’ll get you you’re payment as soon as –“

Magnus interrupted quickly. “Nonsense, anything for you Alexander. Just tell me when you’re free for dinner and we’ll call it even.”

Alec smiled and licked his lips, no matter how hard he tried Magnus always had a way of making him smile. 

“Sure, as soon as Izzy is back to her normal self we’ll…. Have dinner.”

Magnus stood, smiling wide enough for the corners of his eyes to crinkle underneath his glitter and eye-shadow.

“Magnificent!”

The warlock bowed with a flourish, keeping eye contact with the smirking shadow hunter.

“Until then.”

The purple wall appeared again, enveloping Magnus before disappearing, leaving Alec alone with Izzy.

“This should be fun to explain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had gotten little Izzy into one of his t-shirts, as a sort of dress, and had turned around for two seconds only to find Izzy gone when he turned around again. He could hear her manic giggles as she sprinted out the door and down the hall and he followed her, trying to catch her before someone saw her. 

It was then, however, that Jace decided to step out of his own bedroom. Izzy squealed in delight, making Jace flinch in surprise, as she wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug, dark curls trailing down her back. 

“Jace! Big Jace. Big, big, big.”

The shadow hunter looked at the girl confused and up at Alec as he stood silently, wincing. Alec avoided his parabatai’s eyes as she tugged Izzy away from Jace. Her little frown and pout making Alec pray she wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t deal with that right now. Alec took her tiny hand in his big one and tried leading her back to his room. 

Jace took Alec’s arm before they could get very far. 

“Hold on. Who’s that? It looks like-“

Alec sighed, knowing he was caught but glad it was his brother.

“It’s Izzy. Magnus said it was the potion and it’ll wear off in a couple of days. I’m just trying to keep this quiet until it’s over. I don’t want to have to explain to Mum and Dad why their daughter is now a toddler again.”

Alec continued to pull a now grumbly Izzy back to his room as Jace followed. 

“You talked to Magnus already? Alec hold on, just stop and talk to me.”

Alec stopped walking and sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Why would Mum and Dad be mad? It’s not your fault.”

Alec squinted at younger shadow hunter. 

“We lost the warlock and any information he may have had and our little sister is now two years old. How is that not my fault?”

Jace looked down at Izzy as she twirled in Alec’s t-shirt like it was a princess dress, still holding her big brothers hand. 

“Okay, so we’ll keep it quiet. We should probably get her some clothes though. What are we going to do with her till she turns back?”

“I don’t know. What do little girls like to do?”

Both men looked down at Izzy who was playing with her hair. 

Jace knelt down and smiled at the girl. 

“Hey Izzy, do you wanna play?”

The girl’s eyes immediately lit up.

“Dress up!”

“Okay let’s go. There are heaps of pretty things to wear in your room.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m still in my pajamas and neither of us has had breakfast yet. Did you also forget that Izzy won’t fit any of her old clothes?”

Jace smirked at his brother. 

“I’m sure Magnus could help out. You two could spend some time together, Izzy will love all the glitter and cool stuff to play with and no one will see our little potion mishap running around.”

Alec let a trace of a smile show. 

“Why do you want me to hang out with Magnus so bad?”

Jace splayed his hands innocently.

“Hey, I’m just coming up with solutions. Besides, you didn’t think you could keep your thing with Magnus a secret did you?”

“What thing?”

Jace smiled and laughed. 

“Your little flirty thing. You aren’t very good at hiding it, you smile every time you see him Alec and everyone knows you aren’t one for smiles.”

“I smile.” Alec was on the defensive but shook his head as Jace started laughing. 

“Fine I’ll call him. Just let me get dressed.”

“Wear something that frames your shoulders, it’s one of your best features. Magnus will like it.”

Alec gave him a look. Eyebrows down, lips pressed together. 

“What? Izzy would say the same thing. Just go.”

………………………

Alec and Jace walked through the swirling portal into Magnus’ place and were immediately greeted by the warlock, who was more than happy to let the group of shadow hunters hang out.

“Welcome shadow hunters. Jace, Alexander and…. where’s little Isabell?”

Izzy giggled from her perch on Alec’s shoulders kicking her little boots against her brother’s chest. 

“I’m up here! I’m taller than Alec!”

Magnus laughed and shook her hand.

“Of course you are, how could I miss that fabulous dress you have on?”

Magnus had sent through an outfit for the girl to wear. A sparkly pink dress and matching boots. Jace and Alec had had trouble keeping her screams of excitement quiet from anyone else in the institute. 

Alec captured his little sisters feet with his hands and tugged gently. 

“Izzy, say thank you for the dress.”

“Thank you Magnus!”

She blew kisses to the warlock, making loud kissy noises to her palms before throwing her arms dramatically out to throw them. Magnus caught them and smiled. 

“Not a problem my dear. Now let’s see what mischief we can get into while you’re here.”

Alec and Jace followed Magnus to another room, Alec occasionally wincing as his sister played with his hair, pulling on the curls. 

The next few hours were filled with Jace and Alec following Izzy’s every desire. She saw Magnus’ nails and decided that her brothers needed to have theirs done too. Hers were purple, Alec got blue and a groaning Jace had his done in a sparkly pink as Alec laughed. Izzy then had makeup done to match Magnus’ and had her brothers read stories to her on the couch. 

Jace was happily reading to her, Izzy snuggled on his lap, as Alec and Magnus snuck out for some quiet. 

“You’re very sweet with her, both of you are. I can see how much she means to you.”

Alec accepted the drink Magnus offered and sat at with the warlock as they watched his younger siblings reading in the next room. 

“Thanks. She really likes you. I do too, I – thanks for doing this. You could have- you didn’t have to… just, thank you.”

Mangus looked at the shadow hunter, amused at his stutters. 

“It’s my pleasure, and we’re finally spending some time together. I don’t know if this can really be considered a date but I’ll take what I can get. I like the jacket by the way, it accentuates your shoulders. One of your best features, apart from your eyes of course.”

Alec smiled and blushed, wishing he could control himself better while around the warlock. No matter how he tried he always lost his words around him. Alec sipped from his glass instead of replying, trying to think of something to say.

“Maybe next time, instead of babysitting, we could get dinner.” He peeked over at Magnus, who was looking pleased, smiling and watching him with amused eyes.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isnt very good and I have no idea how to spell Parabatai so sorry if I got that wrong. Also I don't really have any ideas fro the next chapter so let me know if you have any I really appreciate any feedback you guys give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has left kudos and comments on here I appreciate them all so much. Also I forgot to say the title is named after the song by Keaton Henson. His music is great I highly recommend it.

Alec shook his head as Jace threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Come on, she wants to!”

“No Jace. Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“How about because she’s two and it’s dangerous!”

Jace snorted and looked down at Izzy in her shadow hunter’s outfit. Black pants, little leather jacket and matching boots. Alec had braided her hair for her and Jace had put tiny finger-less gloves on her too. Now he was trying to give her a seraph blade. Alec wasn’t having it.

“Izzy wants one and it’s not like she hasn’t used one before.”

Alec’s mouth flew open. 

“SHE WASN’T A TODDLER WHILE SHE WAS USING IT JACE!”

Jace only laughed at Alec’s outburst and Izzy looked unsure at what was happening. 

“Calm down Alec, whatever, you win. She can have one of the practice blades.”

Alec watched the shadow hunter carefully as he took one of the dusty weapons they hadn’t used in years. They looked like Seraph blades but were smaller and made from lighter, less deadly materials. They were used to teach young shadow hunters how to fight. Jace gave the small blade to an excited looking Izzy. 

“See? She looks adorable.”

Alec watched as his little sister started hitting Jace’s legs with her new weapon, and laughed. 

“Yeah she’s adorable and deadly. You might want to teach her how to use that if you’re going to let her play with it. And she’s not going on the mission with us.”

Jace dodged one of Izzy’s blow’s that was aimed just a little too high for his liking. 

“Hey be careful, I might still want to have kids one day Iz. Why can’t she come? It’s only recon, we won’t be fighting anything.”

Alec blinked tiredly and sat on his bed. “How many times has a recon mission turned into a fight?”

“Uhhhh….”

“Too many.”

Izzy hit Jace again and squealed when he came towards her with wiggling fingers, ready to tickle her. The little shadow hunter ran to her big brother and jumped into his arms as he caught her easily and sat her on his lap, her legs kicking happily into Alec’s shins.

“Okay fine but she can’t stay here by herself.”

Alec shrugged.

“Magnus could take her. She loves hanging out with him. Don’t you Isabelle?”

She nodded and started bouncing on Alec’s knee.

“Yay Magnus!”

“See?”

Jace smiled knowingly and twirled his own blade around. 

“You and Magnus are getting pretty close. When are you gonna go out with him?”

Alec blushed and looked down, busying himself with fixing Izzy’s hair.

“He’s nice and… I don’t know. When I have time.”

“We have time now.”

“We have a mission Jace.”

“Yeah a recon mission for a couple of low level demons, I’ll be fine on my own if you want to go out with Magnus.” 

Alec shook his head and stood up, letting Izzy slide to the floor and attack Jace again with her sword. 

“I’ll go out with him later, we need to get going.”

Jace blocked Izzy’s blow with his blade making her try harder to hit him. She swung with all her might and hit his hand so hard he dropped his sword. The blonde shook his hand. 

“Ouch Izzy, that hurt. That was a good swing little lady.”

Izzy dropped her own blade and took Jace’s hand in hers, kissing it’s red marks from her hit. 

“Is it better now?” 

Jace laughed. 

“Yep, you have magic kisses.”

Alec smiled at his siblings antics and grabbed his phone to call the Warlock. 

..................................................

Alec and Jace each gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek and left her with Magnus, watching her wave from the window. 

Alec didn’t want to leave her but knew she would be safe with Magnus. It had been two days already with Izzy as a toddler and while Alec loved having her a giggly, cuddly little girl again he would be glad to have her back as herself. 

The mission was to track and report back on two demons that had been spotted nearby. It was uneventful really, they tracked, they watched and they waited. The demons eventually went into an abandoned building and didn’t come out. The two made their way back to Magnus’, satisfied that they had gotten the demons hideout. 

Magnus greeted them at the door with a smile while Izzy rushed at both of them for kisses. Alec scooped her up and gave her a cuddle, smiling at how excited she was to see them.

“Did you kill some monsters?”

Alec shook his head, rubbing his nose against hers as she giggled. 

“Nope, not this time. We know where they’re hiding now though.”

The girl looked at Alec, her big eyes sparkling in excitement.

“I could come! Magnus helped me learn how to be a shadow hunter like you and Jacey.”

Alec laughed and looked at his Parabatai.

“Jacey huh?”

Jace shrugged, not minding the nickname if it came from his favorite little demon hunter. 

Magnus came over and smiled at the two siblings, eyes lingering on Alec’s face as he looked adoringly at his little sister. 

“Yes, she is quite skilled with that sword you gave her. She’s going to grow up to be one hell of a fighter.”

Jace laughed. “When she re-grows up you mean.”

Suddenly there was a banging at the door, harder than a knock, making everyone jump. Magnus sauntered to the door but Jace stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. 

“Wait. We don’t know who it is.”

Magnus wasn’t worried and went to open the door.

“Probably a client of mine, or a friend. No need to be so paranoid. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn, everyone wants a piece of me.”

Jace met eyes with Alec as he stood behind Magnus, ready with his hand on his weapon. 

The door opened to reveal an old man, looking confusedly through his glasses.

“Excuse me gentlemen, I’m just a little lost and was wondering if I could use a phone?”

Magnus squinted at the man before turning around to Jace.

“It’s a demon wearing a glamour, get Isabelle somewhere safe.”

The demon, having heard Magnus, growled and shifted to its own form as it lunged through the door even as Magnus threw magic at it.  
Alec snapped to action, sprinting to the furthest room from the door, Magnus’ bedroom, and placed a crying Izzy into the wardrobe. Magnus’ room had the heaviest protection and was the best place to keep her but she didn’t want Alec to leave. 

“Izzy, I’m sorry but you have to stay here. We’ll keep you safe just stay in here.”

“No Alec I’m scared, don’t leave me!”

It broke his heart but Alec knew he had no choice. He turned away from her terrified cries and closed the closet, running out and closing the bedroom door as well. 

When he made it back to the fight Jace was taking down the first demon while Magnus was trying to control the second. Alec lifted his bow and nocked an arrow in time to fire it, killing the demon before it could slash the warlock’s throat. It exploded into dust and sparks, creating a momentary cloud that hid the third demon as it came through the door, straight for Alec.

Alec was knocked flat on his back by the demon, as another came through the door, taking Jace and Magnus’ attention. Alec kicked the demon off him, making it fly back and smack in to the wall, before getting up again and looking murderously at Alec. But it paused when it heard Izzy’s crying and raced for her instead. 

Alec yelled and sprinted after the demon as it burst through Magnus’ door and found Isabelle in the closet. Izzy was screaming and hitting the demon in the face with her training sword. Alec was just fast enough to dive in-between the two before the demon slashed with its bone talons. 

Alec felt its claws rake through his skin, blood immediately wetting the floor and his clothes. Alec’s vision flickered in pain, almost causing him to black out. But Izzy was behind him and he had to protect her. 

With a blood slick hand Alec pulled a seraph dagger from his belt and thrust it upwards, straight through the demons chest. It exploded and Alec heard Izzy sob out his name from behind him. He could feel the demons venom spreading already and crumpled to the floor, landing hard on his knees before toppling over, his shoulder blooming in pain as it hit the ground. 

He groaned but felt Izzy’s little hands on his shoulder as she crawled over to him. She was still sobbing and Alec wanted to comfort her but he was finding it hard to breathe and no words came out.

Alec blinked and suddenly Jace and Magnus were there. They were yelling but Alec couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his own heart. There was red all over the floor, spreading out and tainting the air with its coppery smell. Magnus was kneeling beside him, blue flames of magic flickering in his palms, his glitter covered eyes betraying his concern as he looked at Alec. 

The lightwood could see Jace in the doorway, his face was awash with emotion, grief and fear evident in his slightly open mouth and tear filled eyes. Struggling in his arms was Izzy, sobbing and trying to reach for Alec. She had blood smeared on the knees of her pants and on her hands. Alec desperately wanted to hold her and stop her crying, to hug her and tell it was all going to be okay.

He tried to stay awake, to get in enough air to call out to her but his world went dark and he was gone. 

..............................................  
Alec could hear voices, low murmurs and whispers. He tried to concentrate on them but found his mind to be fuzzy and tried. The voices grew slowly closer, no longer coming at him through water, and he was sure one of them was Jace.

“You just have to be gentle, he’s still healing.”

A smaller voice, but one he knew just as well, made its way to him. 

“I can make him better.” 

Whatever he was lying on dipped a little and Alec felt pressure on his shoulder before little lips kissed his face all over. Isabelle was peppering him in kisses. If Alec could move he probably would have smiled. 

“Alec?” She patted his cheeks. “Wake up.”

There was a pause before a little sniff could be heard. 

“My magic kisses aren’t working.”

The weight disappeared and Izzy’s crying was muffled, as Jace held her to him.

“Shh it’s okay Izzy. He just needs some sleep. He’ll be better soon.”

Alec wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to reassure them both he was fine but the pain in his chest was bringing the warm darkness closer and soon it swallowed him whole. 

...............................................

The next time Alec woke he was able to open his eyes, his body stronger than the last time he was awake. 

The room was dark and he soon recognized it to be Magnus’. His chest hurt, more than it had before but he could feel he was healing and wondered how long it had been since the attack. There was something heavy on his chest, small and warm and tickling his neck. Looking down he realised it was Izzy. She was lying on his chest, her face tucked close to his neck, her arms curled around him. She was asleep, her little puffs of breath warming his skin. 

Alec lifted a heavy hand to her back, holding her and giving her the hug he wanted to give her when she cried. His movement alerted Jace to his being awake and the shadow hunter quickly leant forward to see Alec’s face where it was partially hidden behind Izzy. 

“Alec! You’re awake! How do you feel man.”

Alec cleared his dry throat before speaking, his eyelids feeling heavy but wanting to stay awake.

“Sore and tired. How long has it been?”

“Almost two days. I’m sorry about Izzy on your chest, that can’t be comfortable. I tried to get her to sleep beside you instead of on top of you like that but she just cried every time I tried to get her to let go.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. What happened to the demons? How did they find us?”

Jace was looking at Alec with so much guilt and it was evident in the tremors of his voice. 

“They’re all dead. I suspect they followed us home, I should have been more careful but I wasn’t as focused as I should have been. It was supposed to just be recon, and now you’re hurt and Izzy almost was. I’m so sorry Alec.”

Alec held Izzy tighter as he remembered just how close she had come to being demon prey. She sighed in her sleep, nuzzling her nose against his neck and tightening her arms around him.

“It’s not your fault Jace, I should have been careful too. But Izzy’s okay and that’s all that matters. Where’s Magnus?”

“Resting. Healing you took a lot out of him and he wanted to put up some extra wards in case any other demons decided to come back and finish the job.”

Alex nodded a little, feeling his eyelids get heavier with each passing second.

“Tell him I said thank you? And sorry for ruining his place.”

Jace let out a low laugh and Alec felt him take his hand, fingers squeezing his. 

“I will. Just get some rest.”

Alec held his parabatais hand and felt his little sisters breath on his neck and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't have that much Malec in it as I wanted and I'm sorry I made it kind of sad whoops hope you like it anyway. Also I dont know how to do page breaks so I'm sorry for the
> 
> ...........................................
> 
> I use in their place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments they mean so much to me! I'm so glad you guys like this story. I'm running low on ideas for new chapters so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them, I always love hearing from you guys. I've watched all the episodes and I've read the first book and a little of the second so if you have requests for other fics just let me know and I'll see what I can do

Izzy peeked up at Jace’s face and wriggled in his tight hold on her. He was asleep on the chair beside Alec’s bed and hadn’t let her sleep with her big brother while he was still healing. He said Alec needed to rest and be still while his chest got better. Silly Jacie, Alec was the strongest, bravest hero ever. 

The girl wiggled, Jace’s arms instinctively tightening around her as she tried to escape his grasp. The clever little shadow hunter pulled her teddy from his lap and squished it between his arms so that he could hold it and not her as she slipped to the floor. She had her pj’s on, a sparkly onsie that had matched Magnus’ suit when he gave it to her, that protected her feet from the cold floor as she jumped, trying to get onto Alec’s bed. 

She finally made it, gripping the sheets and using them to pull herself up. Alec was sleeping, tousled hair spiked in all directions and mouth slightly open as he breathed. Izzy crawled over to him and lifted his blankets enough to snuggle underneath them, curling into the warm of her big brother. She tried to lie on his chest, she liked to hear his heart beat boom boom in her ears but he grunted and whimpered in pain. She jumped off and whispered to him.

“Sorry! Sorry Alec.” 

Izzy leant over him and kissed his forehead like he did to her sometimes, his expression immediately softening as he sighed and slept on. She decided to lie beside him, pulling his arm away from his side to sink into the space between it. She tucked herself to his side, being as gentle as she could, and pulled his arm around her. Watching his face to make sure he wouldn’t wake, Izzy pulled the blankets up on Alec’s chest, tucking him in, before kissing his cheek and snuggling down to sleep.

“Night, night Alec. Night, night Jacie.”

...............................

Jace was dreaming, images swirling behind his eyelids with a pleasant warmth and light that dreams often had, when singing met his ears. Jerking awake in his chair the shadow hunter realized he was hugging Izzy’s bear and tossed it to the ground, rubbing his eyes and looking for the girl. 

The bed he had slept next to was empty, rumpled sheets thrown back, and Alec was standing on the other side of it. He was swaying gently, rocking, and singing a song Jace recognized from his childhood. Maryse used to sing it to Alec and Izzy when they were little. Jace had heard it from his bedroom each night and imagined it was for him too. Alec was holding little Izzy as she slept, she was curled tightly to him, hands fisted in his shirt and head on his shoulder as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. 

Jace watched as Alec danced with the toddler, soft smile on his lips as he sang softly with closed eyes. 

Jace couldn’t help smiling at the two. Izzy’s face was all smushed on the older boys shoulder and Alec looked as content as Jace had ever seen him. Jace watched silently as Alec rocked his baby sister and waited till his parabatai had finished singing. Alec turned around, in his slow, rocking way, and saw Jace smiling at him. 

“I’ve never heard you sing before. Didn’t know you could.” Alec heard Jace’s whisper but didn’t move his head from Izzy’s or stop his swaying. 

“She had a bad dream.”

Jace nodded in understanding but raised an eyebrow. Alec raise one back.

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alec.”

The older shadow hunter relented, sighing and easing down onto his bed, Izzy still tucked to his chest. Jace walked around to their side of the bed and sat beside his brother, brushing Izzy’s hair out of her eyes. 

“She’s so sweet like this. Do you think she’ll remember any of it when she wakes up?”

“I hope so. If she doesn’t I’m sure Magnus could do something to help her remember. I don’t get to take care of her much, neither of us do what with her being miss independent. She’s always been smart and strong and brave and I like getting to be an actual big brother. I’ve never had to protect her from anything like this, or spend time with her in anything outside of demon hunting. I think Magnus likes spoiling her too.”

Jace laughed stroking his little sisters pink cheeks with gentle fingers. “She’s still a good fighter, hitting that demon in the face with her pretend seraph blade.”

Alec’s dark eyebrows came down tight over his eyes in confusion.

“You saw that? I didn’t know you were there for that.” Jace knew what he was thinking.

“Yeah I was there to see you get clawed half to death too. Izzy was terrified and man, I wasn’t much better seeing you laying there like that. Magnus was doing all he could but for a while we weren’t sure if you’d make it. I almost called Mom and Dad but Magnus convinced me that he could feel you growing stronger. Izzy was giving you all the magic kisses she could. She even read to you. I couldn’t make her leave your side even to sleep.”

Alec watched Jace with careful eyes, seeing every emotion his brother was trying to hide and control.

“Doesn’t look like you left either. Have you been sleeping in that chair for the last three days?”

Jace only nodded.

“You should sleep in a real bed. Take mine.”

The blonde shook his head, looking at Alec with a frown.

“You’re the one that almost died Alec, I’m not taking your bed.”

“It’s big enough for the three of us and we don’t have to cuddle if you don’t want to.”

Jace smiled at Alec’s smirk and shook his head. 

“I’d punch you if you weren’t wounded and holding a toddler.”

Alec breathed out a laugh and lifted his legs to the bed, carefully maneuvering Izzy as he lay down. Jace crawled over to the other side, toeing off his shoes as he climbed into the bed next to his brother as Alec lay Izzy down between them, her little fists twitching as he pulled them from his shirt.

“How’s your chest?”

Alec rubbed a little at his bandages but shrugged. 

“Sore but fine, stop worrying. Go to sleep Jace.”

“Goodnight Alec.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments I love each and everyone of them they make me smile so much! You guys are the best I'm sorry this one took ages I am really low on ideas and inspiration. This one is more Malec and has a bit more Jace and Izzy together so hopefully it isn't too crap lol hopefully ill have the next chapter up quicker but i cant make any promises

Izzy had the toes of her boots pressed to Alecs’ big ones and had to tip her head back as far as it could go to see his face. He was watching Magnus and Jace argue about something, a slight smile on his face.

“How did you be so tall?”

Alec looked down at her in surprise, not knowing she was there until she spoke. He smiled and couched down to meet her eyes. 

“I’m older than you remember?”

“You’re my big brother.”

He smiled again. Izzy liked seeing him smile, it made crinkles around his eyes like his skin was happy. 

“Yeah but I’m grown up. You were grown up too, do you remember?”

Izzy scrunched her nose up and tried to remember being as big as Alec. 

“Nope.” 

He laughed and poked her nose with a finger. 

“It’s okay, you will when you grow up again.”

Izzy thought for a little bit.

“Am I pretty when I’m growd up?”

Alec’s eye crinkles came back as he picked her up and stood, the ground looming away from her as he placed her on his hip. 

“You are the prettiest. And you’re brave and smart too. You’re a scientist and a Shadow Hunter.”

He was swaying a bit as he held her, probably without realizing it, rocking her slightly. Izzy held on to him, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, as her braided hair swayed with the motion. 

“Do I kill monsters?”

“Yep. You’re really good at it too.”

Jace came to stand beside Alec, having apparently finished arguing with Magnus.

“One of the best. But since you’re still little for now how about we find something fun to do?” The shadow hunter looked up at Alec. “We could go to the park. Izzy could feed the ducks and play on the playground. Heaps of mundanes around but at least that means it’ll be safe.”

Magnus came striding over, a calm smile on his face as he looped an arm with Alec and leaned in close.

“What a great idea. A picnic at the park could provide us with an opportunity to get that date we’ve been planning. What do you say Alexander?”

Alec swung Izzy onto his other hip and smiled at Magnus, his skin tingling at the warlocks touch. 

“Sounds great.”

Izzy frowned, her little forehead screwing up and mouth turning down. Alec was looking Magnus and smiling. He was her big brother he’s supposed to be smiling at her. 

“I want you to push me on the swings.”

Alec took his eyes off Magnus long enough to reassure his sister. “I will, we’ll have enough time for both Izzy.”

Izzy wasn’t happy about having to share her big brother but if he was smiling then it couldn’t be so bad. 

The four got dressed and ready and headed to the park.   
………………………..

Izzy was holding Jace and Alec’s hands, swinging between them happily as they walked across the grass. Izzy saw the playground coming closer, its bright colors shining in the sunlight like a very tempting new toy. Her squeal pierces the air as she jumps in excitement, pulling on both her brothers’ hands towards the playground. 

Jace laughs and turns to Alec and Magnus. “How about I take this one to the playground while you two find us a good picnic spot?” Alec nods and crouches down to look at the ecstatic little girl.

“You listen to Jace okay? Magnus and I will be waiting for you when you want to have lunch and I can come play later if you want. Be good alright? Stay where Jace can see you and behave because all the mundanes can see us and we don’t want to cause trouble. ”

She was hardly listening to him as she watched the other children play on all the different equipment. She wanted to try out everything. 

“Isabelle.” Whoops that was his grown up voice. She had to listen carefully when he used that one. 

“Yes Alec. I’ll be good I pwomise.”

He smiled and rubbed her cheek with his finger. 

“Good girl. Can I have a kiss before you go?”

Izzy jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek as he gave her a little hug, releasing her after he had kissed her chubby cheek back.

“I wanna kiss Magnus too!” Alec smiled up at the pleased looking warlock at the toddlers request.

“I’ll always accept a kiss from a princess.”

She shook her head hard enough to send her braided hair flying. 

“Nuh uh I’m a shadow hunter now.”

Magnus crouched down to meet her determined gaze. 

“Of course my dear.”

Izzy leaned gently forward and kissed the warlocks glittery cheek before getting a hug from him too. He stood back up to stand next to Alec and watched Izzy wave as she held Jace’s hand as they ran to the playground. 

Magnus watched Alec’s face as the two left. They weren’t that far away but Alec looked proud and worried at the same time.

“They’ll be alright Alec. Come, let’s find a nice spot for our picnic.” 

Alec looked reluctantly away but smiled when he met Magnus’ eyes. 

“I know they will be.”

They made their way to a shady spot under a tree where they could watch Izzy and Jace play and still have a little quiet. Alec could see Jace pushing Izzy on the swings, her hair flying out behind her as she kicked and squealed in delight. He could hear her screaming out “Higher Jacie!”

He couldn’t stop the smile that warmed his cheeks. She was so happy and he didn’t think he’d ever seen Jace so relaxed around Mundanes. He had been a little worried about being around mundanes without glamour runes but they could hardly put one on Izzy and they were only having a day out. Mundies got worried about stuff like people being covered in tattoo like runes and the all black clothing that they usually wear. 

They had all decided to go a bit more casually dressed, jeans and hoodies instead of leather jackets and boots. Alec felt so out of place and strange but Magnus’ bright eyes made him forget about everyone around him. 

“Thanks for coming out with us Magnus. I know it’s not the best, babysitting and surrounded by mundies.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, crossing his ankles as his long legs sat stretched out in front of him. 

“It’s fine. We are together and you aren’t being attacked by demons. I’d say that’s a win, despite the fact that we don’t have drinks.”

Alec laughed, surprised at how easy it felt now that he had little to worry about. 

“It’s not even twelve yet.”

“Well when you’re as old as I am it doesn’t make much of a difference. Salvador Dali and I had some great parties and I happen to know that he came up with his best ideas while drinking with me mid-morning.”

Alec nodded, smiling at another name drop, something that Magnus liked to do regularly. Alec didn’t mind, he thought it made the man more interesting and it was sort of adorable the way he tried to show off for him. 

It was a few hours later that Izzy decided she was hungry enough for lunch and she rode back to the picnic blanket on Jace’s shoulders. Magnus and Alec were lying back on the blanket, laughing about something, and sat up when they saw the two coming. 

“Hey how did the playground go?”

Jace lifted Izzy down and set her on the blanket where she could climb onto Alec’s lap.

“Great she tried everything out and even made a mundie friend.”

Izzy piped up excitedly. 

“Toby showed me how to do the bars and Jacie holded me so I wouldn’t fall!” 

“That’s great! I saw you on the swings, they looked like fun.”

Izzy already had a sandwich in her mouth and nodded as she chewed. 

Jace flopped down on the blanket and threw a hand over his eyes. 

“I, for one, am exhausted. You guys can take her on the playground next cause I need a nap.”

Alec agreed, already looking forward to it. 

Once everyone had eaten their full Alec and Magnus took Izzy to the playground, watching as she headed straight for the slide. Alec watched her proudly as she showed them all the things she could do. 

Magnus took a seat where all the other parents were seated and watched his boyfriend chase a shrieking Izzy around, scooping her up and kissing her tummy when he caught her. One of the dads on a seat next to Magnus leaned over, smiling kindly. 

“They are so adorable at that age right?” 

The warlock smiled and nodded politely, mumbling something about kids being handfuls. 

“Oh they sure are. You’re lucky to have such a great husband, teamwork is everything with these little balls of energy.”

Magnus hid his surprise at the comment and looked instead at Alec helping Izzy on the monkey bars. 

“Thank you. I’m very lucky to have them both.”

The mundane nodded and was distracted by his own toddler demanding a push on the swing. 

Alec came over with Izzy holding his hand, smiling as he walked to where Magnus sat. 

“Hope you aren’t getting bored.” The lightwood was smiling and sat beside the warlock on the bench, lifting Izzy onto his knee.

“Not at all.”

Alec was watching Magnus with a smile so wide his teeth were showing, his cheeks a little red from exertion. 

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. Spending time with Izzy and Jace and… I have you. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Magnus grinned at his shadow hunter and leaned in a little, meeting Alec’s beautiful bright eyes with his own. 

“I feel the same way. I’ve never had a family like this before and it’s all thanks to you Alexander.” 

Alec leaned in too, his eyes flickering down to Magnus’ lips as his smile turned into a cheeky one. The lightwood was still aware that his sister was sitting on his knee and so made sure that when his lips met the warlocks, it was sweet and short. Alec could taste the magic on Magnus and didn’t want to stop the kiss except he could hear Izzy making noises. 

“Ew Jacie didn’t kiss anyone.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but peck another kiss to Alec’s lips when they parted, the Nephilim was just so damn irresistible. He also couldn’t help but hope they wouldn’t have to stop the next time they happened to kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle had always been good at sneaking. Her soft little feet making hardly a whisper against the floor as she tiptoed to the kitchen. They were staying at Maguns’ place, their parents at the institute thinking they were on a long stakeout mission. Izzy had been sleeping in her bed, next to Alec’s where he slept softly snoring, and next to Jace’s empty one. The bed was neatly made, not a wrinkle in the fabric.

She had woken up from a strange dream. One where she was big like Alec and Jace, fighting monsters and demons. She hadn’t been scared but she had held her teddy to her chest as she slipped from her bed and searched for her older brother. 

She didn’t like the dark of the hallway and ran a little quicker to the kitchen where she could see a lamp on. Jace was sitting at the window, looking out at the dark night sky, lights of the city glowing faintly from behind the glass. 

“Jacie?” Her small squeak made the boy turn around, a small smile quickly brightening his face.

“Izzy what are you doing out of bed?”

She stood quietly, her bare feet against the cold floor, and clutched her bear, Sir William, closer. Alec would have told her off for being out of bed, probably with a glint in his eyes that said he wanted to smile, but Jace didn’t look at all mad. 

“You not in bed.”

He nodded, smiling at how smart she still was even as small as she was.

“That’s true but that’s because I’m a grown up.”

He held her arms out to her, crouching down in the warm light of the lamp. 

“Come here Iz.” 

The young shadow hunter smiled and ran forward, jumping into Jace’s ready hands as he caught her and swung her onto his hip. She snuggled to his chest, Sir William dangling from where she held his foot. Jace turned them both to the window to look out at the lights. He was swaying slowly, almost as if he didn’t notice he was doing so, like he was rocking her the way Alec had when she had a nightmare.   
Izzy bit her lip as she watched his face, the bright colors of street lamps reflected in his eyes. She watched him for a moment, trying to be brave, before speaking. 

“Jace, do Shadow Hunters get scared?” 

The blonde looked down at her with creased eyebrows clearly unsure of why she was asking.

“Of course we do.”

She creased her own eyebrows, trying to understand.

“But you have to be brave to kill the monsters.”

“Yes but we still get scared.” He looked down at her as she held her teddy’s fluffy foot. 

“It’s okay to be scared Izzy, you just have to make sure it doesn’t control you.”

She paused, Jace waiting patiently as she thought.

“Alec got hurt.” Jace nodded and held the girl a little tighter, understanding now why she was asking. 

“Yes.”

“He was asleep for a long time.”

“Yes he was.”

She leaned into his shoulder, her face partially obscured by her hair as the heavy braid fell around her shoulder. 

“I was scared.”

Jace cuddled her closer to him, turning her in his arms so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

“That’s okay, I was too.”

Izzy tipped her head back to peek up at him in surprise.

“You were?”

Jace nodded, Izzy’s hands moving with the motion.

“Of course. I Love Alec just like you do and I got scared when he was hurt but he’s okay now so we don’t have to be scared anymore.”

The younger Lightwood tucked her face back to his neck, her fingers playing with Jace’s hair behind his head.

“But he could get hurt again.”

Jace didn’t want to scare her but growing up as Shadow Hunters meant always knowing that loved ones didn’t always make it home. He spoke softly, cheek resting against Izzy’s hair.

“He could.”

A sniffle came from the young girl, her squeaky voice wobbly with tears.

“I don’t want him to kill monsters. I want him to stay here with me.”

Jace rocked a little faster, rubbing her back as he felt his shirt dampen with tears.

“I know but it’s our job Izzy. Alec will be okay he’s very brave and very smart and I’ll be there to take care of him.”

She shook her head against his neck.

“Don’t wan’ you to go neither.”

Jace sighed. 

“We’ll be okay. You’ve been monster hunting with us lots of times, when you’re big, and you love it.”

“No. No more hunting.”

Jace felt his chest tighten at her whimpered words. She didn’t want her big brothers to leave her and how could Jace say no to that? She’d be up and demon hunting herself as soon as she grew up again but for now it couldn’t hurt to stay home with her. 

“Okay. No more hunting. Not till you’re bigger.”

Jace heard his sister sniff and looked down at her as she wiped a hand over her eyes. He lifted a hand and brushed the tears off her cheeks with gentle fingers.

“Pwomise?”

“I promise.”

Leaning down the shadow hunter kissed her forehead before hugging her back to his chest.

“Lets get you to bed then. I’m sure Alec isn’t snoring too loudly.”

Izzy giggled and squished Sir William between her and Jace’s chest.

“He is very loud.”

Isabelle wriggled from Jace’s arms as they entered the shared bedroom and immediately ran to Alec’s bed, climbing up and pulling her big brothers arms back to tuck her teddy under it. She kissed his forehead and climbed back down, racing to Jace’s bed and hoping in. Jace smiled and got into bed, making sure Izzy had enough blankets before closing his eyes.

“Good night Izzy.”

Jace kept his eyes closed but smiled as he felt little hands crawl over his chest and the weight of the toddler snuggling into him, settling herself down to sleep in one of the safest places she could think of.

“Night Jacie.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alec hummed to himself as he stirred the mixture in the bowl, grabbing a cup and scooping some of the mixture out before tipping into the hot pan. He was making pancakes for lunch, happily baking while the others wandered around the house.

Jace was training with some new weapon he had gotten and Izzy was off playing Shadow Hunter somewhere. Last he had seen her she was jumping off the couch and attacking one of Magnus’ house plants, declaring that she would kill the demon and protect Sir William. 

Magnus had been teasing Alec with kisses, planting them along his neck and shoulders until he lost focus and added too much milk to the pancake mix. Magnus had laughed and Alec stole a kiss, feeling Magnus’ smile against his lips, before sending him off till lunch.

“I have to concentrate Mag’s or I’ll burn them all.”

“Oh alright then darling but I’ll tease you as much as I like when they are done.”

Alec was looking forward to fulfilling that promise. He was still smiling to himself as he flipped the first pancake. Then there was a tug at his shirt. 

“Alec?” Izzy’s tiny, sweet voice made the elder Lightwood smile. He looked down where the girl was tugging at the hem of his sweater. She’d been asking questions all day in her two year old persistent manner. 

What are you doing? Making lunch. Why? Because you guys will be getting hungry soon. Why? Because you need to eat during the day. Why? Izzy!

Alec sighed, bracing himself for another barrage of questions. 

“Yes Isabelle?”

“Do you love Magnus?”

Alec froze in his movements, putting down the spatula and looking down at her. That wasn’t a question he had been expecting. She looked genuinely curious, her big eyes looking up at him as she waited for an answer. 

He hesitated. “Umm, I’m not sure. I certainly like him a lot. Why?”

She was still holding the bottom of his sweater with a small fisted hand, and she began to swing it idly as she spoke.

“You were kissing him.” 

Not a question this time though Alec knew she was confused because she was scrunching her eyebrows and wrinkling her pink nose.

“Yes I was.”

“Are you allowed to kiss boys?”

Alec laughed. “Yes Izzy.”

Now she looked even more confused.   
“But you’re a boy.”

Alec nodded, flipping the pancake before it could burn, and thought about his answer.

“Yes but some boys like boys and some girls like girls and Magnus likes… umm you know what? This can wait till you’re older.”

“Can I kiss girls?” 

Alec coughed out a laugh in surprise but looked at her seriously. 

“You can kiss whoever you want to as long as you wait till you’re older.”

Izzy thought for a while, trying to climb up one of the tall stools at the bench until Alec lifted her up so she could watch him work. She swung her legs and looked at her big brother again. 

“Are you going to get married and have babies and be mommy and … and be a daddy and daddy?”

Alec blushed and looked at Izzy’s innocent expression. 

“Only mommies and daddies can make babies Iz and – oh, by the Angel, I’m not explaining this. Why do you want to know?”

“I like Magnus. I think he loves you and you should marry him.”

Alec poured some more batter into the pan and placed the first one on a plate, far enough away from Izzy’s eager fingers that she wouldn’t try to sneak it. 

“How do you know he loves me?” This was a strange conversation to be having with a two year old but Alec couldn’t help asking, smiling as he waited for her answer. 

“He was crying when you got hurted and he was holding your hand.”

Alec’s smile faded a little and he nodded.

“Well he was worried but that doesn’t mean he loves me.”

Izzy would not be deterred.

“He looks at you funny.”

Alec made a face, raising an eyebrow, smiling at his little sister’s serious expression. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like when Daddy looks at Mommy and he has sparkles in his eyes.”

Alec raised the other eyebrow. He had seen his parents looking at each other like that, sharing looks or doing it while the other wasn’t looking, showing all their love through their eyes as they looked at each other. He blushed and smiled a little at the thought of Magnus looking at him with that much love.

“Magnus looks at me like that?” 

Izzy nodded, jumping a little on her chair in excitement when Alec handed her the cooled down pancake. 

“Yeah. I like Magnus.” It was hard to understand her when she had half a pancake in her mouth but Alec smiled all the same. 

“Me too.”

“Hey, I like Magnus too but I think you should wait a bit before you marry the guy. Go on a few more dates first.” Jace came and clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder, snatching the pancake from his spatula before he could set it on a plate. 

“You could hear that?”

Jace kissed the top of Izzy’s head and pretended sneak a bite at her pancake, smiling when she squealed. 

“Only because I was purposely eavesdropping. I wanted to know how long lunch was taking but stumbled on this riveting conversation instead. Hearing you try to explain sexuality to a two year old is probably the highlight of my week. Seriously though; dates first, marriage later.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“I know Jace. I don’t even know if Magnus likes me that much. I mean as much as Izzy thinks he does.”

Jace jumped onto the stool next to Izzy, watching the next pancake in the pan with eager eyes, his hands empty of his first which he’d already eaten.

“Oh he does. He looks at you like that all the time.” He gestured vaguely. “The sparkly thing.”

Alec looked at his brother, searching for any sing that he was lying or exaggerating. There were none. 

“Really?”

“Yeah man. You look at him like that too.” Alec almost dropped the spatula. 

“I- I don’t-“

“Alec the pancake!” He looked down at the slightly brunt circle in the pan, quickly flipping it out onto a plate, still staring at Jace with an incredulous expression. 

“Jace!” 

The blonde, was frowning down at his lunch, but shrugged and stuffed it into his mouth anyway.

“You gotta focus man, Magnus isn’t gonna want to eat lunch if it’s burnt. And I’m not saying you love Magnus, not yet, but anyone could see that he makes you happy. I haven’t even seen you frown tod-“

He looked up to see Alec frowning at him and laughed.   
“Okay well, you’ve been happier than I’ve ever seen you. I think you guys are good together.” 

Alec looked down at the pan again, and tried to hide his smile.   
“Thanks.”

Jace, of course, saw his parabatai smiling and shook his head with a grin. Izzy had just finished eating her pancake and was looking for another, giggling when Jace lifted her on his shoulders to help with the baking. 

“Come on Izzy-Dizzy let’s get these pancakes done so we can woo Magnus for Alec and make you a flower girl.”

“Yaay!”


End file.
